plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrink Ray
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |class2 = Hearty |tribe = Science Superpower Trick |ability = A Plant gets -3 . Draw a card. |flavor text = Rustbolt gets a kick out of belittling Plants.}} Shrink Ray is Rustbolt's premium legendary zombie signature superpower trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability gives a selected plant -3 and draws a card. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Hearty *'Tribes:' Science Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' A Plant gets -3 . Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Rustbolt gets a kick out of belittling Plants. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Design change: Shrink Ray now makes the selected plant visually smaller as well, compared to only dropping its strength before. *Display change: No longer shows negative strength, even in circumstances where it should. Strategies With Shrink Ray is ideal against a hard-hitting plant to let a zombie facing it survive longer, or on an early-game threat like or Poison Mushroom to make them completely harmless. Shrink Ray also gives you a card, which lets you maintain your card count after playing it. But since Shrink Ray only affects one plant, you should choose the plant that deserves a strength drop the most, should there be multiple threats on the field. This trick can be played on a plant that was boosted by Blazing Bark to almost completely get rid of the boost. You can also play this on and Bananasaurus Rex to prevent them from doing bonus attacks, or Doubled Mint to prevent him from multiplying his strength early on. It can also take care of many threatening 3 plants such as Metal Petal Sunflower, , , etc. While Knockout is a safer option as it destroys them (which prevents them from being reboosted), Shrink Ray is much cheaper. Shrink Ray also lets you destroy a plant with 5 or less such as Soul Patch if you use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray after it, or 6 if you decide to play Knockout. However, Rocket Science is a more efficient solution to both. Since it is a science card, it is a cheap way to activate Interdimensional Zombie's ability. Against Just like all other zombie tricks, there isn't a way to counter this on the turn it is played. heroes can play Brainana or Dark Matter Dragonfruit to prevent or hinder this trick from being played, while heroes can play Forget-Me-Nuts to hinder it as well. However, these strategies may not last long, and as such, you should be prepared for when this trick is played. Any hero can easily boost the weakened plant again. They can also use to protect most of their plants from being targeted. If you are playing as Captain Combustible and haven't played Blazing Bark yet, you can do that too. If you are playing as a hero that doesn't have access to such boosting tricks like Wall-Knight, it may be better to let the zombies finish off the weakened plant so you can replace it with a new one later. You could also use the plant as Evolution fodder. As it is a one-use card that can only affect one plant, you can play multiple strong plants to wreak havoc or boost many of your plants' strength at once with cards such as Berry Angry or Storm Front (as Spudow or Nightcap). However, be careful of Rocket Science. If needed, Smarty heroes can Bounce the affected plant with Rescue Radish. Pecanolith is the best counter to this trick's ability, as the trick only reduces strength and not health. However, this only applies if the plant has both high strength and health, as glass cannons affected by Shrink Ray will be useless even with Pecanolith, while low-strength walls like most nuts are very unlikely to be targeted in the first place. Gallery Shrink Ray statistics.png|Shrink Ray's statistics FreeShrinkRay.jpg|Shrink Ray costing 0 ShrinkRayCardImage.png|Shrink Ray's card image Shrink RayH.png|Shrink Ray's HD card Shrink Ray's effect.png|Shrink Ray's textures ShrinkRay.jpg|Shrink Ray being played (1) science..YEAH!.png|Shrink Ray being played (2) DAC9D3F5-D167-4BA3-9434-3F169560396B.jpeg|Shrink Ray's aftermath 58B158C6-4DA7-44DD-8556-189739624EB7.png|Professor Brainstorm using Shrink Ray Old IMG 0237-1-.png|Shrink Ray's statistics Rustbolt Shrink Ray Aftermath.jpg|Shrink Ray being used on Negative.jpg|Poison Mushroom with negative strength due to it being shrunken while its Anti-Hero trait was active Rustbolt using Shrink Ray.jpg|Rustbolt using Shrink Ray Trivia *Before update 1.2.11, if a plant with a temporary strength boost (via , Anti-Hero, etc.) was affected by Shrink Ray, that plant ended up with negative strength when the boost was removed. (This also applied to other strength-decreasing abilities.) When this happened, that plant, normally, would do no damage. *If a plant is moved after it was shrunken, it reverts to its original size. *Shrunken plants' projectiles are the same size of their normal-sized counterparts' projectiles. Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Tricks Category:Science cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Premium zombies